


Beautiful Boy

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, BIIIIIIG DICK, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Daniel? Big Dicc, Devon could raw me, Feminization, I tagged his OC children because fuck u, I'd suck on Daisy's tiddies idrc, Kinda, M/M, Making Love, Omega Verse, Praise Kink, bottom!David, fanon's canon ofc lmao, i love them, top!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: David and Daniel have a rough night and make love.





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I found out that AO3 purged this fic, too! I'm still not sure why, but IDRC! I'm glad I backup all my fics on 3 different things. LOL.

“Such a beautiful boy.” Daniel breathed out, reveling in the sensation of warm palms pressed flat against his chilled thighs.

 

Ice blue eyed were locked with soft jades. Those soft, perfect lips were wrapped around the tip of his flushed cock, already sucking and lapping at the precum that had beaded up there. It took all of his willpower not to fuck into his husband’s tight little throat.

 

David’s bright green eyes were normally soft, glimmering with hope. Tonight, they were warm, burning with fervor. Pulling his mouth away from the paler man’s prick, his wet tongue ran across his lips. Disconnecting the line of saliva and preejaculate that connected them, a slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips. “Thank you, Daddy…” the ginger replied shyly.

 

A blush gathered on David’s cheeks, and the cultist soon found himself unable to keep his cool any longer.

 

Inhaling sharply, the blond’s right hand reached down and tangled with auburnish locks, tugging the omega to his manhood once more. Twitching tip pressed between those pretty pink lips, a smirk formed on Daniel’s features. It sent shivers down David’s spine.

 

“Be a good boy and open your mouth for Daddy, David.” the cultist commanded in a low tone. Those bright blue eyes darkened some.

 

Releasing a soft sigh, anticipation welled in the freckled man’s abdomen. He knew what was coming, and what to expect. Slowly, those beautiful lips parted, and his nails dug into his lover’s thigh muscles slightly in attempt to pull him closer.

 

Carefully pressing his hips forward, the alpha let out a grunt as he shoved more and more of his dick down that tight little throat David was more than happy to provide. God, the way it  _ stretched _ like that around him was delightful. Both hands came to grip those pretty red locks as Daniel’s brows furrowed. He was far too eager to fuck that pretty little face to hold back any longer.

 

Unfortunately, due to the cultist’s size, no more than half of his dick could fit in his lover’s throat. Nonetheless, the feeling was too good. It was  _ sooo _ good. Bucking his hips, the paler of the two couldn’t help but groan when his husband gagged around his length.

 

Moving in and out, the blond sped up his pace more and more as the seconds passed. Pleasure shot through his dick all the way up his spine and throughout his body. Every moan and gag around him made him bite down harder on his lip and his dick  _ throb _ . When he felt his knot begin to swell slightly, he knew that he wasn’t going to be able too keep this up for too much longer, which was an absolute shame. David looked great sucking dick.

 

Daniel began to pull out and it took everything in the ginger’s power not to cough and choke as he did so. His own eyes closed, but David could feel those chilling blue eyes trailing down his body at the outfit he was wearing.

 

A four-piece outfit. Over his chest, a forest green push-up halter-neck held up the breasts he’d formed after giving birth to Daisy and Devan, who he was still breastfeeding, the black mesh was a wonderful accent. Matching the satin top was a pretty garter that helped David partially hide his straining erection behind the black dot mesh g-string. The dark peacock dress that just barely went past his groin wasn’t much help to hide it- he was grateful that his lower head just barely tucked under his garter belt to keep it from spraining to life any second.

 

When a hungry growl left the lips of his love, those ming-jade eyes looked up at the blond with a hint of arousal hidden behind those gorgeous green irises. Daniel began stripping off his shirt and the growl was met with a purr of approval as the ginger gnawed silently on his bottom lip.

 

That  _ body _ was one he had always appreciated. The alpha’s muscles were slightly defined without being too obvious. David loved that about his husband, just as much as he loved those stunningly blue eyes and that dominant personality.

 

“Bed.  _ Now _ .” Daniel snarled out, beginning to kick off his blindingly white pants.

 

Releasing an embarrassing ‘ _ eep _ ’ out under his breath, the omega complied with ease. Crawling onto his bed on his hands and knees, he didn’t even get all the way up to the pillows before strong hands grasped his shoulders and forced him to roll onto his back with a gasp.

 

Daniel wasted no time as the thinner male was pressed back into the silken sky blue sheets of the bed. Muted pink lips attacked the ginger’s freckled neck, relishing the velvety skin and the gasps the other released. Under him, he could feel David’s legs attempting to draw in. Unfortunately for David, his husband wasn’t having any of that.

 

A knee pinned between his thighs, and the blond’s eyes glanced down for a moment as open-mouthed kisses were placed against the other’s neck and only stopped upon reaching the hem of the halter-neck bra.

 

Those fucking  _ thighs _ looked amazing in the mesh stockings the other wore.

 

Despite the plans and fate he had in store for the outfit, those stockings weren’t included in them. He couldn’t ruin them- they fit too perfectly on the other’s legs. It’d be a shame for him to ruin such a pretty portrait.

 

Placing his hands on those perfect thighs, they slowly slid upwards. Fingertips slid under lace and mesh, lifting the peacock-style dress of the lingerie he’d purchased for his love. Under his touch, the other completely melted as his fingers ran up David’s sides until the dress was completely lifted.

 

The ginger lived for times like this. Daniel just taking his time to make him feel loved and appreciated. Much to David’s dismay, that didn’t get to last long.

 

Before he could even comprehend what was happening, the alpha had reached over beside the bed to their nightstand, and picked up his trusty knife. All the while, his lips attacked the ginger’s neck and chest lovingly, making him giggle at this point. Danny was so sweet to him…

 

Though, that beautiful smile fell from his face when he felt the straps of his halter-neck come undone.

 

“What the heck, Danny!?”

 

Daniel looked up, a smirk plastered on his face as he lifted the bottom hem of the satin and lace bra, the sharp blade of his knife pressing up against the center of the hem. He could feel the way his lover’s heart began pounding out of his chest. Jade eyes were wide and soft pink lips parted to say something.

 

Before David could get the words out, the blond sawed more than halfway through the fabric of the lingerie. It didn’t take long for the fabric to come loose around the ginger’s chest and fall open, making the camp counselor gasp and his brows knit with irritation.

 

When his omega finally spoke, his voice had raised a bit. “This was my favorite outfit, Daniel,” irritation was prominent. David’s face reddened with rage, his hands gripping the sheets a little firmly. Daniel could feel them shaking from his husband’s anger.

 

Brilliant blue eyes merely rolled, taking the knife in one hand and hooking a finger under the garter on his love’s left thigh. “I can buy it for you again,” he informed in a soft tone, Daniel’s own voice raised some in retaliation.

 

In a single swift motion, the omega’s garter was cut and David had hit his last straw.

 

He was  _ furious _ . How could Daniel not care? This was the outfit he wore the very first time they made love. It was saved for special occasions like today. Today was their two year anniversary, but that didn’t give the blond an excuse to be a prick!   
  
“ _ What the fuck, Daniel!?” _

 

Immediately, David realized his mistake. He’d yelled. Not only did he yell, but he  _ swore _ . Both were directed at his husband. Unfortunately, it wasn’t heard by his husband alone.

 

Familiar wails of two newborns were heard coming from the nursery. Sniffling, the auburn man stood and slipped off the bed and stormed out of the room. Slamming the door behind him, he couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks as he made his way down the hallway towards the shared room of the twins. He didn’t even bother to put a shirt on. They were probably hungry anyways.

 

\--------------------------

 

After David slammed the door, Daniel went stiff, his eyes wide with shock. What the fuck set the camp counselor off like that?   
  
Carefully, the blond sat up in bed. Resting his hands on the sheet, he felt the familiar satin and mesh that made up his husband’s halter-neck top and he looked down at the fabric. It took a moment for the realization of what he’d done to sink in.   
  
_ Shit _ .

 

This was David’s favorite top- the whole  _ outfit _ was his favorite. It was treasured and when the cultist had started cutting the ginger’s clothing off months ago, he made a promise not to ruin the man’s favorite articles of clothing. He always bought new clothes afterwards.

 

The couple had a habit of making shopping for new clothes once a month after Daniel had gotten too impatient and started shredding the redhead’s outfits. To them, it was a time to relax. Shopping for them and the children (who they often left with Gwen and Gen for babysitting), dinner, and even a movie from time to time. Just a single day out of the month where both David and his platinum blond husband got a break from the children and spent time to strengthen their bond.

 

Daniel wasn’t sure how to strengthen his bond after a fuck up like that. David was always so sentimental, it was no wonder he got upset when the knife sawed through the silken forest green material. Picking it up with both hands, the blond ran his thumbs over it sadly.  _ How could I make such a stupid mistake, _ he thought to himself.

 

Closing his eyes, he pulled the garment up to his face, burying his nose in it. The smell of the omega was strong, filling his nose and making a familiar warmth bloom in his chest and groin. Deciding to ignore one of the two, he laid back in bed and decided to do the only thing he could do right now.

 

Sit back and wait for David.

 

\---

 

On the other side of the door, David hesitated. What if Daniel was mad at him for getting angry and slamming the door? Deep in his heart, the auburn-haired counselor didn’t believe for a second that his blond angel didn’t deserve that kind of treatment.

 

The freckled man knew all of the bad things Daniel had done before. Even now, the man still had his flaws. Nonetheless, the way the light struck his pale face and brilliant blue eyes when the Sun’s rays filtered in through the slots of the blinds, the way his voice deepened and his eyes became lidded and sultry when he was trying to get the other in the mood…

 

When Danny’s face lit up slightly as the petite ginger walked in through the door with the children, or when Gwen and Gen brought them back after the two had gone on a date… The cultist truly was an angel.

 

Taking a single deep breath, his eyes fluttered before he straightened his back and stood tall. Opening the door, he was greeted with the semi-muscular blond sitting up in bed from a lying position, still naked.

 

They spoke at the same time, “Darling, I’m so sorry-” “Honey, I’m sorry I slammed-”   
  
Blushing, they both cut themselves off, David burying his face in his hands. Trying to be polite, he took a deep breath and pulled his face away. The scent of a stressed alpha was in the air and it made the twenty-six-year-old’s heart clench.

 

“You first, Danny…”   
  
A sigh escaped the blond’s lips, and he slowly slid off the bed. Feet hitting the floor, he glanced down at the shiny silk lace in his hand before dropping it onto the bed and standing, making his way over to David.

 

Ming-jades glanced down at his slowly wilting erection before looking up at those shining larimar blues for eyes, a faint blush painted over his features.

 

Daniel took a moment to admire the way a rosy pink flush had taken over his love’s face. Like this, the copper-haired man with jade gemstones for eyes was like a statue made by the gods. Xemüg himself must have made such a beautiful and pure man. 

 

Resting his hands on David’s hips, pale thumbs followed the natural dip that ended right above the other’s garter belt, and he stepped forward, burying his face into David’s freckled shoulder. His skin was warm and it drew Daniel in like a kitten to cream. Angular nose nuzzling into the crook of his husband’s neck, he sighed and closed his eyes. Guilt welled in his gut as the blond’s arms wrapped around his husband’s small waist. Daniel swore that if he used both hands, they’d go almost all the way around.

 

“I’m  _ sorry _ , David,” the blue-eyed cultist started, pulling his face out of the crook of his husbands neck. As he did, he reached a single hand up to weave through those familiar auburn locks. “I misjudged just how important that outfit was to you. I made a mistake. Won’t you forgive me?”

 

Danny’s tone was one of remorse, a lump obviously built up in his throat. Greens locked with baby blues and David nodded softly, his bottom lip quivering. He knew what that did to him!   
  
Nodding, the ginger sniffled and wrapped his arms around Daniel’s shoulder’s, pulling him in for a hug. At the moment, the lack of clothing didn’t matter. If anything, it made the interaction more intimate. His lover was so chilled to the bone and pale, and it was nice compared to his own temperature.

 

_ Oh, David,  _ Daniel thought to himself as he swayed gently with his lover,  _ why are you so precious and gullible? _

 

Sighing, he pulled away from David’s hug, leaning down and locking lips with him before he could give his answer in words. Ming-jades fluttered closed and warm palms pressed against a chilled chest. Feeling nails drag down his chest, the blond gasped and pulled away from the kiss. His previous erection had been wilting, but the tingling white trails from nails sent a pulse of arousal straight to his dick.

 

Feeling Daniel’s dick twitch against his thigh, David couldn’t help the way his eyelids drooped suddenly and the corners of his lips twitching upward into a sultry little smile. It never ceased to drive the cultist mad.

 

Though, his smile fell when his husband spoke. “David,” Daniel started, “I don’t want to fuck you tonight.”   
  
“Oh…”   
  
“I’d really like to  _ make love to you _ , though…”

 

The blond’s heart fluttered and beat out of his chest when the freckled man’s cheeks burned, painted over with a vibrant rosy red blush, his smile wider than the one before.

 

“Okay, Danny,” the ginger said with a giggle, “I’d really like that.”   
  
Sweet giggles filled his ears and erased his fears like the most soothing music he’d ever heard as the blond bent over and tucked an arms under his husband’s knees and neck, lifting him and carrying him. Bridal style, he carried his love before tossing him gently onto the bed. A delighted squeal left David as he landed on the soft mattress and even softer bedding. It warmed Daniel’s heart to hear.

 

When the blond moved his head between his legs, David spread them eagerly. A small smile formed on his face as he reached a hand down to tangle with beautiful golden locks made of silk. Oh, how this beautiful this man was. A handsome, angular face, semi-muscular body, larimar eyes- a man hand carved from the most beautiful of mountains from the most beautiful landscape he could imagine. That’s exactly what his love was.

 

When Daniel’s eyes locked with his own, his smile only grew. David was sure that the look on his face was of someone who was utterly in love. 

 

Tucking his fingers under the hem of the camp counselor’s garter belt, Daniel smirked up at him and nuzzled his nose into the steadily growing erection threatening to spring forth from the mesh panties they’d happily picked out that evening.

 

With a single, smooth motion, he pulled them down to the ginger’s ankles, and slipped the garter belt and panties off. The clips of the belt had released the stockings. They were messy, but still on David’s legs, slipping down his thighs as he squirmed at the attention. Daniel couldn’t help finding it as adorable as he did. 

 

David shuddered when a hand gripped his cock, stroking it lightly. Soft, breathless pants left him, teeth gnawing on a bottom lip. A tongue touched his tip before lips wrapped around it, and a quiet, quivering moan left him.

 

The husky chuckle leaving his love’s lip around his member had him shaking under the contact, tilting his head back and drinking it up like it was the only source of life around. That mouth worked  _ wonders _ around his flushed cock. A tongue slipped around the head and in circles, applying suction as it did. Goddamn. How was Daniel always so  _ fantastic _ with his tongue?

 

Feeling his husband’s hand lightly tapping at his inner thigh, the ginger spread his legs slightly more. He’d expected to get fingered, but he was  _ very _ wrong. Hands gripped his thighs and pushed them against his chest. A grunt left him at the odd position, but that soon turned into a gasp, his hips squirming as he felt a tongue lap at his entrance. “Oh!  _ Daniel! _ ”

 

A husky chuckle left the man, mint blue eyes looking up to meet ming-jades as he gave an open-mouthed grin. Then, his tongue slipped in and David was gone.

 

Daniel moved his tongue around in circles, teasing the inside of the rim before curling the appendage towards his love’s prostate with a soft groan, his eyes closing. He was getting just as lost in this as David was. Still, that didn’t keep him from focusing on his goal. Reaching an arm around the ginger’s leg, his hand grasped his shaft, stroking it lightly. Each time his hand moved towards the head, his thumb ran under the slit.

 

Occasionally Daniel would tilt his head, digging his tongue in further and touching his teeth to the rim of the camp counselor’s tight, tight hole. Each time he did, David released a soft groan amongst his series of gasps. The blond soaked them in like his life depended on it.

 

Finally, he pulled away, licking his lips with a sigh as his bright baby blues locked onto his love’s eyes. When he saw the other’s pupils dilate, he knew his own eyes probably did the same.

 

David watched as Daniel adjusted his thin legs so they were around the cultist’s waist. A larger body with muscles more lean than his own slid up between his legs and hands pressed into the bed beside his head. Butterfly kisses were placed all over his face, making him giggle and his hips squirm slightly as they were gripped lightly. When he felt an oozing tip press his entrance, jades flickered down between his legs.

 

In the cultist pressed, making him tip his head back and release a soft groan. The small of David’s back arched, and his hands gripped the sheets with white knuckles. He could feel Daniel’s girth painfully stretching him and making tears build in the corner of his eyes. Still, his alpha didn’t let up, continuing to press his nine inch length all the way in, strong hips pressing against his own.

 

The deep, quivering groan that left him was almost embarrassing, legs tightening around the other’s waist and pulling him in closer. Lips met his neck and the ginger found himself tilting his head back to allow his lover to do as he pleased.

 

Daniel began thrusting slow and hard, just how he liked it. Each time he felt that hard cock twitch or thrust into his prostate, a soft moan left David’s lips. Hands on his hips gripped hard, the other clearly trying to hold back. He could tell by the hushed pants and grunts against his ear.

 

“You love my fat cock, don’t you, Pretty Boy?” The blond’s sultry tone sent shudders down the omega’s spine and he gasped.

 

“Yes!”

 

Thrusts sped up, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air around them. To David, the pounding was all-encompassing. A lump formed in his throat as the pleasure began to mount. It was getting harder and harder to breathe as each moan and howl of pleasure left him. He could feel the knot at the base of the alpha’s member swelling, stretching him wide each time it pushed and pulled at his rim.

 

“You want to carry Daddy’s pups again, don't you?” Daniel hissed out with sharp, panting breaths. David knew his love’s orgasm was approaching fast.

 

“Yes, Daddy, ple-he-hease!”

 

Daniel knew that the omega was close to cumming. The telltale signs of that rim pulsing around his cock, squeezing him and pulling him in as David’s body subtly begged for more. Thin legs wrapped tighter around his waist, keeping him close as his own end drew near. Sharp gasps and pants spilling from his pale lips as the other moaned and howled with pleasure. He could feel his mate’s body arching and writhing.

 

Suddenly, David’s back arched and his legs pulled the alpha close, their hips touching as his dick jumped. Twitching and spasming, his cock spewed copious amounts of semen across his stomach and chest as Daniel’s dick just kept  _ going _ . Then, without warning, he felt the familiar feeling of chilled cum blooming in his abdomen.

 

The blond hunched over him, arms wrapping tightly around his waist and pulling him close as he knotted the green-eyed camp counselor. His toned form hunched over David, brows knitting together and as a deep groan resonated from his throat, tossing his head back as his hips kept rocking up into that familiar heat.

 

Hearing a cry of overstimulation from his partner, Daniel slowed the movement of his hips, releasing a sigh as he felt his partner attempted to pull away. Nuzzling into the crook of David’s neck, he felt himself bite down lightly, not having enough energy to properly mark his mate like he would. That was fine. Neither of them seemed to be in the mood for that anyways.

 

David released a soft groan, panting as a hand lazily lifted itself to tangle with the blond hairs at the nape of Daniel’s neck. His husband hummed in response and kissed at the small bite that he left on his neck.

 

“God,” the blond breathed out breathlessly, “you’re such a beautiful boy.”   
  
The omega bit his bottom lip, a blush forming on his face as the compliment, his legs drawing in. He could feel the cum slipping out as his lover’s knot began receding. “Thank you, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if ya liked it. Sorry that this is old and kinda bad, ngl. LOL. I'm working on a new fic RN with my FP and I wrote 10 pages with him today! That'll be posted soon, but it's not Danvid!


End file.
